vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meredy
Summary Meredy (メルディ, Merudi) was a member of Grimoire Heart and one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Currently, she is a member and co-founder of Crime Sorcière, an Independent Guild. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | Likely 7-C | 7-A Name: Meredy Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: 13-14 (Presumably older than Wendy but younger than Sherria) | 20-21 | 21-22 Classification: Human/Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Pain Manipulation, Durability Negation, can deploy a "sensory link" between two or more person with intense emotional connection, which causes any of the pain inflicted to affect everyone linked, can bind a sensory link to herself and kill multiple targets Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Matched Juvia in combat and injured her with Maguilty Sodom). Her abilities can ignore conventional durability | Likely Town level (Has been fighting dark guilds for 7 years along with Ultear and Jellal. Should still be somewhat comparable to Juvia) | Mountain level (Briefly contended with Historia Zancrow. Defeated both him and Historia Keyes with Juvia's help) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Juvia) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ+ with Maguilty Sodom (Clashed with Juvia's water attacks. Stated to be able to kill herself with the attack) | Class TJ with Maguilty Sodom | Class PJ+ with Maguilty Sodom Durability: Multi-City Block level (Took a beating from Juvia. Survived a casual shot from Zancrow) | Likely Town level | Mountain level (Took hits from Historia Zancrow) Stamina: 'High 'Range: Several hundred of meters Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Fairly High Weaknesses: Sensory Link magic only inflicts sensational pain onto the enemies, only the sufferer of the original injury actually experiences the physical trauma Notable Attacks/Techniques: Maguilty Sense (マギルティ＝センス Magiruti Sensu: The Lost Magic that Meredy uses. It has the ability to make two or more people's senses as one. If one of the people linked with the Magic feels pain then the others will as well. Despite the fact it doesn't actually harm opponent it will cause death to all linked targets if any linked target dies. *'Sensory Link'(感覚連結 Kankaku Rinku): This spell allows Meredy to link two different people's senses by using strong feelings of some sort between the two people that are being linked. The linked people are distinguished by a seal that looks like a heart on one of their wrists. The two people being connected to the Caster do not have to be near each other in order for this spell to work **'Three Spread Sensory Link' (３スプレッド 感覚連結 Surī Supureddo Kankaku Rinku: This spell allows Meredy to link with others who are linked by her Magic, Maguilty Sense, causing pain and death to be shared by all three of them. *'Maguilty Sodom' (マギルティ・ソドム Magiruti Sodomu: It creates teal Magic blades that could even slice and damage Juvia's water body, by directly striking the target's sense of pain. **'Maguilty Rays' (マギルティ＝レーゼ Magiruti Rēze: Meredy sends yellow blades flying at her opponents Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip | Post Second Timeskip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Fairy Tail Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pain Users Category:Magic Users Category:Hax Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier